All's fair in love and war
by UprootedandMoved
Summary: -OLD- WilfreXJowee Please R&R. I don't know where I came up with this. It just popped into my head. I'm not used to doing kissing scenes, so anyone, tell me if I wrote it okay. OMG, I just felt like writing a slashy fanfic. He he he...


_**Author's Note: **Hehe.... Yeah.... But this is a one-shot! It takes less time than my multi-chapter fics. Set during 'Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'. First part is after your hero beats Lavasteam, when Sock ( aka Wilfre) and Jowee are talking. The second part is set at Wilfre's wasteland when Wilfre sucks Jowee into his castle throughtthat white portal. And yeah.... It's a JoweeXWilfre pairing. :P I felt like writing a slashy fic. Course, I did write this at 2 a.m._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. 5th Cell does. _

_**Note: **And yeah, I know that Sock and Jowee's conversation doesn't have all the right words to it... So sue me..._

_

* * *

_

It was dark. Well, moderately dark. Shiny pinpoints of light danced across the sky as the turtle ship lazily flipped its flippers through the water. Jowee frowned sadly, and cradled his head in his hands.

It was a tough day. After searching painstakingly through the village of Lavasteam, they still couldn't find Mari. And then, she just...appeared. But what stunned everybody was the fact that she had taken the Book of Life, and ripped the pages from it.

Everyone was convinced that Mari had joined Wilfre, and wanted to sabotage their plan to restore color. But Jowee knew better.

It just couldn't have been Mari! They were talking about the same Mari that Jowee had known since he and she were little raposa. The same Mari, whom was a victim of Wilfre's cruel actions.

Mari wouldn't have just JOINED the raposa that killed her father, Cherrywood's previous mayor. But that's what everyone thought.

"Hey Jowee..." Jowee turned to the tree house platform entrance. Sock was standing there, shuffling his feet nervously. Jowee sighed.

Sock came over to were Jowee was leaning on the rail. He folded his hands over each other on the rail, and rested his chin on them. "You okay?" he asked Jowee.

Jowee shook his head. "I don't know what to do anymore..." he said. "I can't believe everyone is accusing Mari of tearing up the Book of Life!"

But...uh....she did," Sock injected. Jowee shook his head again. "Now you're saying she did, too!" he exclaimed. Sock looked down at the water.

"Ya know, I once followed the girl of my dreams all around the world," he said casually. Joweeglanced at him with a quizzical look.

Sock raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know," he started. "You think a raposa like me couldn't win a girl over." Sock paused, and smiled. "But I did. And it was worth it."

He moved behind Jowee, and put a hand on his shoulder. Jowee looked at Sock, an un-readable expression plastered on his face.

Sock looked at Jowee for a moment. There was something in his eyes, Jowee could tell. It was like Sock was debating if he should tell him something important.

"Don't give up on that girl, Jowee," he said instead. "If you do, you might regret it." Sock turned, and sauntered down the steps that led off the platform.

Jowee was shocked. Where Sock's hand had been, there was only a feeling of warmth.

His stomach felt fluttery, a feeling he thought he only got when he was around Mari. A blush leaked into his cheeks, and Jowee peered over the surface of the sea.

::**Major Time Gap (in Wilfre's castle)**::

The portal he had been sucked through spat Jowee out on a cold, hard floor. Mari and Wilfre's darkened forms followed shortly after. Jowee huddled away from the two.

Mari, still silent with guilt pressed herself up against one of the gray walls. Wilfre paused a bit, then flicked the scepter in his hands at another of the walls.

A torch burst into flame, giving the room an eerie atmosphere. A three-legged table stood in the middle of the room. An old-fashioned door sat heavily on its hinges in the wall closest to Jowee.

Wilfre grabbed him roughly be the shoulder and led him to the table. A crystal ball was perched on the table top.

"Look," Wilfre demanded curtly. Jowee hesitantly peered into the crystal ball. In it, a foggy picture materialized.

What played out in the misty glass unnerved Jowee to the point where he felt like he was going to become sick. He caught Mari looking at him.

Mari quickly snapped her eyes to the ground, avoiding Jowee's sickened stare. Until now, he didn't understand why Wilfre was draining away the color.

As if he read Jowee's mind, Wilfre spoke, "As you can plainly see, this is the only way to save us all."

Jowee looked at Wilfre. "B-B-but surely there MUST be another way?" he croaked. Wilfre closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, there isn't," he said darkly.

"If we don't get rid of the color, this entire world will be destroyed. All because of...._him_." The last word was spat, and Wilfreshuddered, as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Jowee rubbed his temples. This was _his _fault...the color having to be drained...putting lives at stake...And yet Jowee couldn't bring himself to hate the person whose fault this was. Only a great disappointment at his own failure.

But an intense anger bubbled up inside him. They _shouldn't _have had to drain the color! There MUST have been another way!

Jowee stared angrily at Wilfre. He was just....standing there. Doing nothing. Jowee noticed something.

The same something that was in his eyes that particular night when he was disguised as Sock. Conflicting emotions mixed with personal wants, caused visible pain on Wilfre's face: eyes squinted, mouth twisted in confusion.

Jowee pondered; there was something Wilfrestill wasn't telling him. What it had to do with the current situation or not, in was causing turmoil inside him.

Mari had been inching away from them every minuet. She was sitting in the corner of the far walls, everything blocked out. But she still watched the two raposa with forced interest.

The silence that hung in the air was too thick for Jowee's comfort, so he decided to break it. "Look, Wilfre, this ca-" Jowee's sentence was cut short as a pair of lips pushed themselves against his own.

And, even more surprising, was that the owner of the lips was, not Mari, who was in shock, eyes wide, mouth agape, but Wilfre. It was also that Jowee came to a frightening, and yet oddly pleasant, conclusion.....

He liked it.

Jowee, the most thick-headed, adrenaline-addicted raposa in Cherrywood was being kissed by Wilfre, the same raposa who had nearly plunged Jowee's village into ruin. And he was enjoying it.

And of course Wilfre never expected Jowee, the raposa that had called him so many kinds of a monster, to deepen it. A strong, thick emotion blossomed in Wilfre's chest, the happiness of finally getting this stubborn rapo to respect his authority.

Even it was forced through kiss.

Jowee pulled away, only slightly, as to draw a gulp of fresh air. Wilfre allowed this, but as soon as Jowee had his air, he yanked him by the fabric of his shirt into another kiss.

Jowee was caught off guard, but recovered. His tongue darted out of his mouth, gliding across Wilfre's teeth enticingly. Wilfre, in response, smiled. He was in no mood for games.

His mouth parted, giving access to the lighter orange-colored raposa. And Jowee happily obliged.

One of the things that Jowee had no idea about Wilfre, was that his mouth tasted so sweet. '_Kind of like butterscotch' _Jowee thought.

Much to his displeasure, Wilfre pulled back, his face contorted into a smug, contented look.

From her spot in the corner, Mari found her voice. "Well...um...if you two are done..." At this, both Jowee and Wilfre blushed a bright crimson.

"We should probably go and explain all this to the others," she finished. The other two nodded.

"You see?" Wilfre quipped. "I only wanted to drain the color so I could stay with you longer." Jowee looked at his feet, embarrassed, yet happy with the thought that Wilfre did this all for him.

"Um.......Wilfre?" Jowee asked timidly. Wilfre turned his head towards Jowee. "Please don't mention anything about us....kissing..."

This made Wilfre smile, a genuine, happy smile, something that had been erased from his life.

As to keep his promise, Wilfre had to wait a few minuets to regain a hateful, sour mask.

However, before he swung the big doors to the outside open, Jowee leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Of course, I think its only fair to tell you I love you before we go out there."

Wilfre broke, and, with a stupid smile whispered back, "And its only fair that _I _get to tell _you _I love you." Jowee smiled also, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When Wilfre sunk back into the bubble of fake/real anger, Jowee and Mari were sure to put on a mask of disbelief and shock.

Wlifre swung the wooden doors open.

* * *

_OMG, I can't believe I wrote this! XP lol I got attacked by the plot bunnies at 2:17 a.m. and just HAD to write this. I don't know what my muse what, but it sure must've been weird! And I hope I did the kissing scene well. SOMEONE TELL ME IF I DID!_

_If you do, I'll give you my bag of chocolate chip cookies! Please reveiw, and NICELY, PLEASE._


End file.
